


On The Roof

by varelse



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Tom's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelse/pseuds/varelse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what happens when I go up on the roof with coffee and yogurt and let my mind wander.</p></blockquote>





	On The Roof

Another sunny day with Lyekka. Having time off together was always fun, this time on our private roof terrace one early afternoon. Coffee, yogurt, music, comfortable seating…

...and Lyekka taking pictures of me with her phone.

"You don't mind, do you, Tom? There's too much pretty not to take photos."

I laughed and took a sip of my coffee. "No, go ahead - but I don't want to see any of those on your Tumblr."

She giggled. "Are you _kidding_? I could get rich in a day posting these! Let's see...hair in your face because it's breezy up here and you didn't put any product in it this morning, check."

"I'm on vacation, _of course_ I didn't put anything in my hair…"

"Yeah, I know - and it's deliciously fluffy. Sparkling blue-green eyes and a squint in the sun, check. White t-shirt, check. Bracelet and thumb ring no one but me ever gets to see, check. Pose for me, love, this is fun!"

I obliged by elaborately licking the yogurt from my spoon and stretching my neck.

"Ooh! Tongue, check. Saucy smile, check. Things in your mouth, check. Pornographically long neck, check." She changed angles, coming in close, stepping back. I spread my legs, put a hand on my cock through my shorts and gave it a squeeze. She stopped for a split second and bit her lip.

"Tom, you naughty boy. Are you coming on to me?"

I tilted my head back, opened my mouth, and stuck my tongue out just so. "Of course not - that would be so _unprofessional_ of me during a shoot…"

She pocketed her phone and straddled my lap. "Quite. It would definitely not do." She began slowly grinding against me. I leaned back and grabbed the railing behind my head to steady myself. She took my lips and sucked on my tongue.

"Oooh...hands above your head, check. Face aglow with desire, check. Don't move, love, I'll do the work."

"Ooh, Lyekka...that feels sweet. Please don't stop…" I closed my eyes and let her spin her magic. 

She came first, and when I did right after, it was deep within my body, slow and peaceful and powerful all at once. When I opened my eyes, she was smiling at me, looking satisfied and very much in love.

"Fine way to spend time on the roof, don't you find?"

I hugged and kissed her. "Very much so. And we didn't even have to take our clothes off."

She got off my lap and sat next to me. "You still have some coffee?"

I laughed and reached for my cup. "Yeah - and I think this is the first time we've made love during coffee, instead of before or after."

She snuggled closer. "Coffee on the roof, check."

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I go up on the roof with coffee and yogurt and let my mind wander.


End file.
